


Daily Routine: Goodbyes

by MechaqueenMistress (PunkRockPearl)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Established Relationship, F/F, Love, Ritual, bedmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRockPearl/pseuds/MechaqueenMistress
Summary: The time they have together is precious. They try to savor it every day.





	

It was always a melancholy moment when they had to part like this. They may both be members of Overwatch, but the rising of the phoenix meant they ended up seeing less and less of one another. With Fareeha all the way at strike Commander and Angela as head of medical, they rarely were able to meet during the day.  
  
They tried to find some sense of normalcy in their evenings, but they both arrived to their quarters too tired to do anything more than sleep in their arms. So their last moments with each other each day were precious. They took every opportunity to touch; they showered, got ready, dressed, and ate together all in the morning. They stretched every moment they could together.  
  
The last thing they did, was make the bed. They had made it almost a meditative practice, working in unison to fix their sheets and prepare them for the following night. Their hands would touch as they moved to adjust their sheets and pillows. They simply took the time to exist with one another. After fixing the sheets they would embrace gently and kiss, telling one another of their love before leaving their separate ways.  
  
The sheets would simply wait.


End file.
